


Surprise

by Anonymous



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For shinigami714It's DarkHawk, so I hope that's okay.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigami714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami714/gifts).



> For shinigami714  
> It's DarkHawk, so I hope that's okay.

Ross knew he shouldn’t be here, that it was irresponsible to sneak away to town when he should be resting with the other soldiers.  Being irresponsible is what got him sent to this god-forsaken war in the first place, but right now he could care less.  Not when he caught the tantalizing gleam of golden hair in the moonlight.  He hurried to catch up, falling into step beside the blond but not touching without invitation.  He’d learned the hard way not to do that. 

Jim looked up at Ross without breaking his stride.  He smiled and flashed the dimples Ross loved as he said, “Good evening, Captain.”

“Evening, Jim.”  Ross lowered his voice to say, “I was hoping I might buy a moment of your time.”

That got the young man to quit walking.  Jim turned to Ross with a smirk and asked, “Oh, is it my time you’re wanting?  Is that all?”

Ross allowed his gaze to wander.  Jim’s knees were dirty and his hair was mussed, probably from his latest customer, and the thought had Ross hardening in his trousers.  He licked his lips before he said, “Well, I confess, I’d like a bit more.”

Jim’s smirk broadened into a grin.  “Well then, follow me and let’s see if we can get you what you’re wanting.”

Ross followed as Jim made a turn down an abandoned street, unable to take his eyes away from the hypnotic sway of Jim’s hips.  “Isn’t the inn back there?”

Jim didn’t bother with a reply.  He cut into an alley and whirled, grabbing Ross’ arm.  Ross found himself spun around with his back against a wall, Jim’s warm weight pinning him there.  Jim’s blue eyes sparkled up at him for a heartbeat, and then Jim dropped to his knees. 

When Jim started unfastening his trousers, Ross put a hand up to stop him.  He could admit he didn’t try very hard when Jim nudged his hand out of the way.  “Here?  What if someone comes?”

Ross shivered as cool air hit his cock, then warmth when Jim huffed a laugh. 

“Isn’t that the idea?” Jim asked while he wrapped nimble fingers around Ross’ length. 

Ross buried his hand in Jim’s hair and gave a tug.  “You know what I mean.  What if we get caught?”

Jim widened his eyes, and with a mocking pout he asked, “Why?  Are you ashamed to be seen with me?”

The idea of being caught like this made Ross’ cock twitch in Jim’s hand.  Jim smiled again, and Ross had time to think he looked like an angel, all big blue eyes and wavy blond hair, kneeling as if asking for benediction.  Then the tip of Jim’s tongue flickered out and Ross lost the capacity for rational thought.  The heat of Jim’s mouth, that talented tongue, and the idea of someone seeing them like this had Ross finishing in an embarrassingly short time.  He tucked himself back in and fastened his trousers as Jim stood. 

Ross pulled a coin out and held it between two fingers.  When Jim reached for it, he curled his hand into a fist, hiding the coin.  “Where are you from?  I feel like I should be able to place the accent.”

“I’ve told you before, Ross.  A place you’ve never heard of on the other side of the world.”  Jim held out his hand. 

“You could come home with me after the war,” Ross said, trying his best to be beguiling.  “You wouldn’t have to whore yourself out anymore.  I’d set you up in a nice little cottage.”

“And I’d be your dirty little secret, then?  Sit and watch as you marry your Elizabeth and have a dozen babies?  Maybe I like whoring myself out.”  Jim gave his empty palm a pointed look. 

Ross sighed as he dropped the coin into Jim’s waiting hand.  “I like you, Jim.  I think you can do better, is all.” 

Jim made the coin vanish and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.  Ross couldn’t help but notice his lips were reddened and swollen as he smirked and said, “You just like my tight ass.” 

“Well, I won’t deny that,” muttered Ross under his breath. 

Jim heard anyway and laughed as he sauntered away. 

Loud enough to carry, Ross called after him, “Will you at least have dinner with me?”

“Maybe next time.”  Jim didn’t bother turning around.  He gave a wave and turned the corner. 

But then Ross got ambushed, and there was never any next time.

\--

“Thank you for agreeing to be my escort, Ross.  I know you didn’t want to come,” Verity told him as she peered up at him with an earnest expression. 

Ross barely kept himself from agreeing.  It seemed like everything had changed except for Verity’s ability to manipulate him.  He paused on the step, allowing the footman to announce them before replying, “It’s my honor, cousin.  I enjoy being able to spend more time with you.”

It wasn’t a lie, either.  It wasn’t Verity he tried to escape when he fled to the parlor with a drink.  It was the young ladies and their scheming mothers who thought a Poldark would be a good catch, even if the Poldark in question was penniless. 

He was in the middle of swigging down a glass of port when he heard the footman announce, “Lord James Hawkins.”

Ross choked and spilled his port.  A servant rushed over with a cloth, but Ross took it from her before she could start mopping him off.  He swabbed at his shirt, grumbling under his breath.  He must have heard incorrectly.  It would be impossible.  His Jim was a whore, and still overseas, selling himself in a rundown inn.  Jim wasn’t here, and he certainly wasn’t a lord.

Ross looked up, and suddenly there was no more air in the room.  The cloth fell from his nerveless fingers when he saw a pair of familiar blue eyes and the flash of a beloved dimple.

 


End file.
